


Quiet Evenings

by VirtualNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persef and Tasman weren't new to being matesprits, but they were pretty okay with taking it slow. They both felt comfortable and that was what mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> I am never really sure how to denote Tasman's communication because he is mute, so I put it between dashes to make it more clear he isn't actually talking. Perhaps I will find a better way to write it in later fics..

Always slow to wake up, it took Persef a moment to realize he was moving, or rather being carried. Who was carrying him he wasn’t quite sure, but it didn’t really bother him. It wasn’t long before he felt a bed beneath him and soft blankets pulled over him, enveloping him in warmth. He was only vaguely aware of a momentary pressure on one of his horns before he was asleep again.

When the next evening came the teal-blood shuffled out of bed barely awake, going through his routine as usual. It wasn’t until about halfway through his cup of tea that he was actually conscious enough to remember someone had come to visit last night. Nearly falling out of his chair in a sudden wave of panicked guilt, he rushed back to the bedroom but found it empty. After checking his guest room and peeking over the railing of his porch to look down into the garden, he trudged back inside, assuming that the other troll had gone home. With a sigh he started to sit down on the couch, but there was a bundle of blankets in the way. He didn’t remember leaving them there, so he pulled one of them off to fold it.

Instead of several other blankets though, he found a sleeping Tasman, curled up a bit so he could actually fit on the couch. The purple-blood stirred with a shiver, rolling over halfway to blink slowly at him.

“Oh no! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, but you didn’t have to sleep out here on the couch because..well, the bed is big enough for both of us and stuff, so you should have just pushed me to one side and made yourself comfortable..” Persef started off whispering frantically, but it eventually turned into mumbling as a slight blush spread over his cheeks.

Tasman simply offered a drowsy smile then sat up with a yawn, his hands sluggishly making familiar gestures.

-Did you sleep well?-

“Oh, yes. Probably much better than I would have if you hadn’t carried me to bed..but I am worried about you, sleeping out here with barely anything to keep you warm..you must be hungry too because I don’t remember you eating after you got here, I’ll make you breakfast.”

Tasman nodded, letting the smaller troll take him by the hand and lead him to the kitchen. Another yawn escaped him as he waited patiently at the table. He knew there wasn’t any sense in arguing with Persef if he had already decided to do something for him. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of nice to see Persef stand his ground about such things. His imagination started to wander, picturing the little teal-blood being authoritative, which prompted a near-silent chuckle from him. Closing his eyes he let a little scene play out, Persef telling him that he couldn’t back out of gardening with him, his mouth turned down in a little pout and his eyes fixing him with a stern look. Tasman would give in of course, letting his matesprit direct him because he really had no idea what he was doing.

The purple-blood was so lost in his day dreaming that he jumped a little when Persef pressed a kiss to his cheek before setting a plate of food in front of him.

“Sorry..I didn’t mean to startle you. Was that too much..?”

Tasman shook his head a bit hastily. The last thing he wanted was for his partner to think he had done something wrong.

-No, I liked it…I was thinking, that’s all.-

Purple bloomed over his face rapidly, his unintentional forwardness catching both of them off guard.

“Well..if you liked it then I’ll make sure to do it more in the future.”

Persef tried to seem casual about it, but he had started to blush as well as he made his own plate. They sat and ate together in silence, their hands finding one another under the table, both trolls thinking that they might want this visit to last a little longer than usual.


End file.
